


Shadow of a Touch

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt: Jealous!Derek, they are not together (yet) and Derek is jealous of his relationship with someone (even if it's only friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Touch

This was hell, it had to be.

Day in and day out, Derek was forced to watch the way that Stiles interacted with everyone around him, unable to do anything other than how Stiles treated everyone differently than him. Stiles was a very tactile person, forever offering his touch to those around him as if it didn’t mean anything, as if it was just natural to hand out a casual touch to everyone- everyone except for Derek.

With Isaac, it was hugs. Long lean arms wrapping around and squeezing so tight that Derek swore he could feel it through the pack bond. 

He played with Erica’s hair. On pack movie nights, Erica would collapse on top of Stiles, place her head in his lap, and fall instantly asleep as Stiles gently massaged her scalp- leaving Derek scratching at his own hair in dismay and hoping no one noticed.

Lydia was forever bitching about neck problems, and so Stiles took to using his long, strong fingers to rub out the “aching” muscles to the point that Derek’s mouth went dry as his entire world narrowed down to watching the fingers do their demented dance into flesh. Once he growled on accident, and now whenever Lydia sits on the floor in front of Stiles? Derek leaves the room.

With Scott came the easy connection of a bond that ran deeper than any Derek had ever been a part of- with the exception of his brothers and sisters before the fire. He found himself hating Scott for it.

Allison was used as Stiles’ personal pillow, Boyd was now resigned to giving Stiles piggy back rides, and even Jackson was the subject of many a ‘bro shoulder clasp’ and Derek wanted to scream!

Because the only one that Stiles never, ever touched, was him.


End file.
